


Vignette Six

by missingmymothership



Series: Pojūtis ir Spalvos [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Gen, Synesthesia, synesthete!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingmymothership/pseuds/missingmymothership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m picking you up at eight and we’re going for a movie or something. A fluffy one too. God knows we need some fluff right now."</p><p>*Written by an actual synnie!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette Six

“Bev, I ate a lot of catfish because there was a lot of catfish. I never want to see another one of those things again. Ever.”

“Well jeez. Excuse me for trying to take you somewhere fun.”

“The Annual Catfish Fest? Why?”

“You fish, right? I thought you might enjoy it.” She got a little quieter at the end of her sentence.

In some deep part of himself, Will was touched that she’d remembered.

“I’ve also never had catfish before. Thought I could go with the fish guy.”

He softened. “Sorry Bev. I’ll check if I’m free.”

“No. No no. You don’t like catfish. I can try it on my own time. Where do you wanna go?”

“Why do you assume I want to go anywhere?”

She laughed, and it was bright and rubbery. “I don’t, but you need some time outside. A little socialization. Girls’ night out.”

Will blinked. “Bev--”

“Don’t ‘Bev’ me. I’m picking you up at eight and we’re going for a movie or something. A fluffy one too. God knows we need some fluff right now.”

Will sighed. “Fine.”

She hung up without any warning and he stood by the phone for a good five minutes, dial tone needling red and wavy in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at lamby-grahamy on tumblr. 
> 
> I've also got a surprise in the works for y'all, so keep your eyes peeled for it! :)


End file.
